Mirajane Strauss X Freed Justin: A Two Sided Love
by Sofia Kuran
Summary: I don't own the anime or the characters. I just got a idea and wanted to write about it. Personally, I think there are several different pairings for these characters, but this is the first that came to mind.


I don't own this anime! The anime is Fairy Tail and the couple is Mirajane and Freed/Fried.

**A Two-sided Love**

_Today is the day. I swore to myself that I'd ask her out today. I can't back out now otherwise I won't ever be able to tell her how I feel. I'm going to ask out… Mirajane! _

thought Freed.

Freed was walking through Magnolia and found Mirajane's favorite flower, the Iris. Freed bought plenty of Iris' and headed toward the infamous Fairy Tail Guild. As Freed was walking through town he reminisced in the past about how he attacked Cana Alberona and Mirajane. He leaned on a wall doubting himself and wondering if he was even worthy of Mirajane's love.

"I could never tell Mirajane how I feel with what I've done to her. She'd probably reject me and say 'Love you! I could never especially with all the horrible things you've done!'" Freed phantasized the worst possible scenario.

"Mommy, that man over there is talking weird," a little boy said pointing to Freed.

"Just ignore him. C'mon let's get going," the mother said walking along.

_I'm pathetic._ Freed kept thinking to himself.

Freed made it to the guild in one piece without withering away and cowering out like the last time.

"Freed, you're late! How long were you gonna make me wait for you? The fireworks are tonight and you promised to take care of me!" Mirajane said cheerfully.

"Sorry. I was running errands. Did I really make you wait that long?" Freed said gloomy.

"That was a bold-faced lie," Mirajane's attention centers towards the Iris'. "Aahh, are those Iris'?" Mirajane said excited.

"Yes, they're for you, Mirajane," Freed said blushing.

"Really, I love these. Here, I'll take them," Mira said taking the flowers and putting them in a vase.

Mira went walking to her bedroom.

"I'll be getting ready! Make yourself at home, Freed," Mirajane said happily.

_She's always so happy and giggly. I guess it's just one of her traits that I like about her. _Freed laughed.

"Hey Freed!" A cry from behind came. "Story is, you're taking my Mirajane to see the fireworks!"

_Oh, crap! It's Elfman! _Freed cried in his head.

"I just want you to know that if you ever hurt my Mirajane then, you're gonna be sleeping with the fish! Get what I'm saying!" Elfman yelled angrily.

"Yes, sir!" Freed said shaking.

"Elfman! What are you doing?" Mirajane interrupted.

_Thank god. _Freed thought relieved.

"I-I'm just making sure that you'll be in safe hands tonight, sis," Elfman said.

"Thanks," Mira said.

Mira walked down the stairs in a sunset kimono which compliments her beautiful white hair. The colors of pink, yellow, and purple create a perfect kimono for Mira.

"I am breathless, Mira. Words can not even express what I'm feeling right now," Freed said stunned with Mira's beauty.

Elfman looked at Freed. He smiled realizing that Freed is definitely the _one._

"Thank you very much," Mirajane's expression was more than just beautiful, it was a blessing.

"Mira, would you like to go to the shrine first?" Freed asked.

"Yes please!" Mira said very happy.

They walked onward to the shrine.

"Freed," Mira started.

"Yes?" Freed asked panicky and alert.

"I-I want to know what it is…" Mira blushed.

"What? C'mon speak. You shouldn't bottle up your feelings," Freed said concerned.

"I want to know what-what you think about this…" Mira mumbles.

"_This?_ What are you talking about?" Freed said worried.

They stopped on the path through the woods.

"Mira?" Freed wondered why she was acting strangely.

"I'm saying what do you think of me? What am I to you? I want to know because… because I'm inlove with you Freed Justin!" Mira started to cry.

Freed's eyes widened as he watched Mira cry.

"Mira I-" Mira interrupted, "I always tried to get you to notice me, but you never seemed interested. When you asked me to see the fireworks, I was so, so happy. My whole world was going to explode, but whenever I see you with Evergreen, I get so jealous, it tears me apart! So tell me if I have a chance of being with you. Tell me if you have someone else in your heart! I've had enough of waiting so tell me, tell me-" Mira's eyes widened as Freed hugged Mira. Holding her close to him.

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore! Because of me, you have been so conflicted, because of me you were jealous, and because of me you are so confused, but because of you, I am in love! I have always loved that person. That person in my heart will never change and that is you, MIRAJANE STRAUSS!" Freed cried.

That night Mira cried so hard. She cried of happiness and joy. From that day on, Mira and Freed spent every second together. She smiles, he laughs. The two-sided love which neither of them knew about. It all started with just one night.


End file.
